


get the magic flowing

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Masturbation, Sex Magic, Sexy Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Byleth wants to get an edge on the Empire during the war. This does that and helps Sylvain and Ashe take the edge off.
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	get the magic flowing

“Professor-” Seteth sputtered, hurriedly trailing after Byleth as they left the library, “-that book was supposed to be disposed of, are we really thinking about using whatever technique is inside of it?”

“We are at war, Seteth.” Byleth said simply, not breaking their pace. The two started going down the stairs. “We need options at our disposal, and the options that this gives us are too important to pass up.”

“But there is always a cost when it comes to these things, Professor.” Seteth warned, sighing. “Are the options worth the cost?”

Byleth sighed, stopped walking, and opened the book, turning to a specific page. “For those who are not proficient in magic,” they read, ”there is a rush that they will get used to over time. There are no reported negative side effects.”

Seteth pinched his nose. “Nothing I say is going to get you to reconsider, is it?”

“It’s not likely.”

He sighed. “Please be careful about this. I will help you where I can.”

“You can help me now.” Byleth stated, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the marketplace to get the right materials.

* * *

“You called for us, Professor?” Ashe asked, following Sylvain into the room that was being used as headquarters. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, Ashe.”

“Of course everything is fine, Professor.” Sylvain says, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’m here to sweep you off of your feet, right?”

Byleth rolled their eyes. “No. You both are here to see if there’s something we can do for the war effort.”

Both men seemed curious. “Are we getting a mission?” Ashe asked. “Are we going to break into something?”

“That makes sense. Ashe picks all the locks, and I charm the guards right off of their feet.” Sylvain says, casually taking a seat. “They won’t even know what happened.”

Byleth hummed to themselves. “It’s not really a mission.” They stated, pulling out the two parcels they prepared earlier. “I’ve been thinking about our fighting tactics,” they started, “especially after the last battle.”

As if it was on cue, the two of them both winced and rubbed past injuries. 

Byleth continued. “I came across a book that allows people to be able to safely cast magic in any class. I want you two to test it’s method.”

Sylvain’s mouth dropped open, it being a well known secret how much the redhead longed to study magic. Ashe also looked excited at the idea, perking up a bit. “How are we going to test this, Professor?”

“Here.” Byleth handed each man a parcel. “Don’t open them here. They have the books you’ll need to help you study magic, and the clothing that will allow you to cast it.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow as he put the parcel in his bag. “New clothes? Don’t mind if I do. Anything else?”

“You need to wear it for the week, even if it’s under other clothes.” Byleth instructed, pulling out a small tome. “Let me know how well you’re able to cast magic, and how it feels. Feel free to check in daily if you want to, you know where my room is. Are you both alright with this?”

“Yes, Professor.” The two chorused, nodding at Byleth. Ashe looked determined to do his best, and Sylvain looked determined to have as much fun as he could.

Byleth had a feeling that good results were going to come from this.

* * *

Sylvain couldn’t have gone to his room any quicker than he did after getting the parcel. He closed and locked his door, glad that there were no seminars he was interested in today. That gave him ample time to study his new magic.

He quickly leapt onto his bed, ripping out the parcel and opening it in a hurry. He pulled out the book on fire magic. He didn’t even look at the parcel again as he opened it, pouring over the many runes and work that went into different variations of magic and casting. Soon, he felt ready to try actually casting a spell. He quickly got a candle off of his desk and put it in the middle of the room.

“Okay,” he told himself, “I’ll consider it a victory if I can light the candle. The tome says it’s best to start with small and precise flames anyway. Now,” he glanced at the parcel, pulling it off the bed, “what tricks did the Professor uncover?”

He completely untied it this time, allowing the tarp to fully spread out and reveal it’s contents: a few more tomes that intrigued him, some gold that he didn’t necessarily need, and some scraps of fabric that didn’t make any sense.

He pulled at a strap and watched as all the other straps reacted to the tug, stretching underneath the tomes. Byleth’s words played in his head again.  _ “You need to wear it for the week, even if it’s under other clothes.” _

There was no way. Sylvain couldn’t come up with any reason that Byleth would give them smallclothes and say that it would help them cast magic. And as he worked to uncover the clothes, he found himself wishing that they were in fact smallclothes. 

They weren’t. Sylvain sighed as he looked at the dark red fabric, noticing the large holes and mesh parts that seemed to be a feature. He thought about going through with it for a few moments, judging it against his dignity and pride. His dignity and pride lost as he started removing his clothing, dropping the fabric back onto the bed. He got down to his smallclothes, short, tight, and black trunks that sculpted his ass and made his bulge and thighs look good. Stopping to take a moment before he actually pulled on the garment, he stretched it open on the bed and noticed a piece of parchment attached to it.

_ The tome says it’s best if you wear this in place of your smallclothes. I tried to make it as comfortable as possible. and it’s blessed to not get dirty or torn. _

Sylvain’s eyes widened at that last part. It can’t be dirty, it can’t be torn, and it allows him to do magic? Byleth would have to tear this off of him if they ever wanted it back. He pulled off his trunks with practiced ease before grabbing the garment, stepping into it and pulling it on.

After he was sure everything was on right, he looked in the mirror and marveled at himself, fair skin, chiseled abs, and sculpted pecs framed in a cutout that started at his chest and ended at his waist. The tiny shorts of the garb were connected by three mesh strips, two that ran up from the sides of his hips, and a third that traced his spine as it went up his back. All three strips ran into the soft black fabric that made a collar around his neck. In the end, it looked like he was wearing very tiny shorts that barely covered his ass, suspenders, and a choker.

Sylvain stared at the image of himself. “I don’t know if I look good or stupid.” He felt a breeze through the room now and groaned as he realized it was starting to get colder now that the sun was going down. He sighed and took a seat on the ground, deciding to try and light the candle quickly before doing anything else.

As Sylvain started focusing, trying to conjure up the flame needed in one hand, he couldn’t help but feel the world around him. The cold stone of the floor, the movement of the air as it circled around his room, all of it was a sensation he could feel, and it didn’t subtract from Sylvain’s concentration, but seemed to add to it.

Soon, Sylvain felt a warmth inside of him, an energy that was growing from his stomach to cover his entire body. As it reached his right hand, he flicked it, and watched as an ember drifted off his finger, dying out before it could light the candle. He tried again, pushing the energy out a little bit stronger now, a pressure in his gut. The ember made it closer to the candle before dying out. It took a third try to light the candle, and the pressure in his gut seemed to get worse. But that didn’t stop Sylvain from celebrating.

“Yes!” He yelled, jumping up and pumping his fist. His jubilation was as bright as the candle he had lit, a high inferno that seemed to build off of itself with ease. Sylvain danced around the room for a bit, just to blow off steam and fully celebrate his success.

“Oh, the Empire isn’t gonna know what’ll hit them-” Sylvain’s cheer died out as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. OR, more specifically, a glimpse of his very hard erection in the dark red shorts. “Oh.”

Now that he was aware of it, Sylvain realized that the pressure in his gut wasn’t really his gut. It was his dick. Usually, Sylvain was never this hard. Even as a student, he didn’t think he was able to have that much blood in his dick. But now?

Sylvain realized he needed to cum. And he needed to cum now.

Sylvain pulled his dick out over the waistband of the shorts, through his upper body window. As he got a firmer grip on it, he decided to get on his knees just in case. He pumped his hand, and felt stars of pleasure run through his body. Every stroke seemed to be the greatest bliss. Every nerve on his cock was telling him nothing but sweet whispers as he kept on stroking, kept on chasing his orgasm.

When he got it, Sylvain was connected to the world. The flame seemed to be warmer, his sight brighter, and the environment around him was fully embracing him, helping him through the many streaks of cum he was still shooting. 

Sometime during the night, Sylvain came back to some form of lucidity, smirking as he tucked his dick away and started cleaning up. Forget Byleth ripping this off of him. He would die buried in his new magewear, and there would be no one to stop him.


End file.
